


Gwiazda

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Dean Winchester is Ben Braeden's Parent, Drabble, Episode: s06e02 Two and a Half Men, Gen, Parent Dean, Parent Dean Winchester, Praying to Castiel, Protective Parent Dean, Step-Parent Dean, Step-parents, Wordcount: 100
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Co by było gdyby...? Dean i Ben po latach.<br/>Tekst na temat nr 27 z wyzwania <a href="http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html">100 drabbli w 100 dni</a>. Betowała <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan">Rzan</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Gwiazda

W środku nocy, na środku nijakiego pola, w środku nijakiego lasu stoi Impala z '67. Na jej dachu siedzą dwie osoby, dorosły mężczyzna i nastolatek. Głowy obu zwrócone są w stronę gwiazd.

— Tato? — Nastolatek zwraca się do mężczyzny. — Czy w gwiazdach zapisane jest nasze przeznaczenie?

— Możliwe. Ale ostateczny zakręt zawsze zależy od ciebie. Na końcu zostajesz ty i twoje sumienie, pamiętaj o tym, Ben.

Gdy Impala jedzie pustą drogą, chłopak śpi na tylnym siedzeniu, a mężczyzna mruczy pod nosem modlitwę, którą powtarza od kilku lat: _Cholerny Castielu gdzieś na nieboskłonie, do ciebie wznoszę błagalnie swe dłonie, strzeż mego syna, niech…_


End file.
